The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature rose class, that was created by me by crossing, as seed parent, the rose known as ‘BENmfig’ (not patented), and, as pollen parent, an unnamed, unpatented and unintroduced seedling from this same breeding program: ‘ROzorina’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,321) by ‘Baby Katie’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,471). The varietal denomination of this new rose is ‘SAVaras’.
Idyllic goals of this breeding program were to produce unique miniature roses with the qualities of vigor, disease resistance and fragrance, along with hardiness and having exhibition, hybrid tea form blooms in abundance from spring through late fall. Roses chosen as parents for this program need to have two or more of these qualities, preferably with each quality represented at least once between the two parents.
The seed parent is a vigorous and profuse blooming pink blend, miniature rose with good disease resistance, good hybrid tea form, moderate fragrance and is a profuse bloomer. The pollen parent was a vigorous and profuse blooming orange-red miniature with very good exhibition, hybrid tea form and moderate fragrance. This cross was successful, producing this new invention, ‘SAVaras’, which is a vigorous and profuse bloomer with flowers having exhibition form, moderate fragrance and above average disease resistance.
The resemblance of ‘SAVaras’ to its parents:                All are noted as having flowers of very good exhibition form.        All are noted for flowers borne in abundance, continually throughout the growing season.        All have very good vigor.        At various times of the season, the purple-red coloring of the flowers of ‘SAVaras’ are similar to colors found on the flowers of its seed parent, ‘BENmfig’, especially in fertile soil and cooler weather when both are apt to display various tones of Magenta Rose.        ‘SAVaras’ and its pollen parent are both noted as compact, well branched plants.        
‘SAVaras’ is easily distinguished from its parents:                ‘SAVaras’ is a bi-colored rose with a medium to deep purple-red upper surface and a white reverse. The colors of the blooms of the seed parent are mostly lighter shades of purple-red and its lower petal surfaces are the same colors as its upper petal surfaces and the pollen parent has orange-red flowers of solid coloring.        ‘SAVaras’ has many more petals than either its pollen parent or seed parent.        The seed parent, ‘BENmfig’, grows to 3 feet tall and wide. The pollen parent grows 14 to 18 inches tall and up to 15 inches wide. ‘SAVaras’ grows 15 to 20 inches tall and only 10 to 14 inches wide.        
Asexual reproduction by propagation by cuttings of the new variety as performed in Essex County, Mass., and San Luis Obispo County, Calif., shows that the forgoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through successive propagations.